CutMan.EXE
CutMan.EXE is a solo NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is a member of the criminal organization Gospel. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 CutMan is the Vice Commander of Gospel's YumLand Occupation Force, and has the task to eliminate survivors in the countries his Commander, ShadowMan, conquers. He attacks MegaMan in the Treasure Room of YumSquare and is deleted. Some days later ProtoMan fights against several copies of CutMan and other Gospel NetNavis. A copy of CutMan appears with AirMan and QuickMan and attack MegaMan in the server of the Gospel headquarters. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior CutMan first appeared in the end of the episode episode 33, where he warns MegaMan about Grave. Only his hand can be seen. In the episode episode 35, CutMan defeats QuickMan in Okuden Valley shortly after his failure; CutMan is then made short work of afterwards. Later in the episode episode 38, it's shown he has five brothers known as the "CutMan Brothers". They are named '''Vinny', Sammy, Jerry, Joey, and Nicky. In Japan they are respectively known as Jirō, Saburō, Shirō, Gorō, and Rokurō (二郎, 三郎, 四郎, 五郎, and 六郎). An tells them an evil NetNavi called MegaMan deleted CutMan for no reason and cheated in the battle, throwing sand into his eyes. The CutMan Brothers, believing that MegaMan is evil, want to defeat him to avenge their fallen brother Cutman Tarō (カットマン太郎) and protect the world. They manage to ambush MegaMan and continuously attack him with papercuts, but are eventually defeated. The CutMan Brothers also appear in episode 47, where their repeated attempts at getting revenge fail miserably. ''Rockman.EXE Stream Several CutMen appear in ShadeMan's army of Darkloids in episode 32. Rockman.EXE Beast CutMan and the five CutMan Brothers have Zoanoroid versions that appear in episode 22 and serve Falzar. They are basically the same as their original counterparts including CutMan being deleted and five brothers wanting to avenge him. Strangely enough, they claim to serve Falzar, yet their still wear the CutMan crest on their chests rather than a Falzar crest. In addition, they do not seem to have the ability to Beast Out, despite receiving massive amounts of damage. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior In chapter 4 from volume 4, Grave prepared a trap in the luxury cruise ship S.S. Queen Ocean. The Grave NetNavis CutMan, QuickMan, MagnetMan, KnightMan and FreezeMan appear to fight against ProtoMan, outnumbering him. When Kei Yūki removes the safety lock from Lan's PET, he is able to Jack-in and MegaMan helps ProtoMan defeat the five NetNavis. In the next chapter, the fragments of the five Navis merged into the giant beast Grave. Abilities CutMan begins the battle with a rock in the center of each player's area. *'Rolling Cutter:' CutMan summons a pair of scissors that chases the player around the battlefield. His v2 and v3 forms can summon two pairs instead. *'Scissor Chop:' CutMan moves up to the front of his area and chops the player with his scissors. This attack only covers one panel. *'Scissor Boomerang:''' CutMan throws his scissors down the row. Battle Chips Gallery CutMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of CutMan.Exe. Trivia *In the anime, CutMan and his brothers only has two fingers, even though his official artwork and game appearance show him with five. Their fingers are resemblant to that of the scissor blade. *In the English anime, Scott McNeil voices the ''entire ''CutMan family, including the elder. *The CutMan Brothers are the only NetNavis in the anime series that have individual names, possibly because all of them (almost) share the same design as the original CutMan.EXE, with some small differences. *In the 38th episode of MegaMan NT Warrior, the CutMan Brothers were defeated by MegaMan using HeatGuts Style. This is a reference to the original Cut Man whose weakness is the original Guts Man's ability. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:Darkloid Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Null bosses